It Couldn't Hurt to Try
by chickenface105
Summary: A series of Drarry one shots/drabbles. All character belong to J.K. Rowling. Any M chapters marked.
1. Chapter 1

All character's and places belong to J.K. Rowling.

It was understandable to hold Draco's hand.

People hold each others hand all the time. When they're young. Afraid. In love.

 _No._ Thought Harry. _Not in love. There is no way I'm in love with Malfoy._ He was scared. That was all. They had just almost died. He was afraid. He needed proof. That there was someone else. That he was alive. That he was okay. It was totally understandable that he reached for Draco's hand. It was totally okay that Draco let him. As they walked down the hall, side by side, shaking, afraid, in the dark, it was totally okay that they held each other's hands.

It would've been okay.

It would have been totally fine, if one of them let go when they reached the grand hall. But neither one did.

Harry glanced down and their intertwined fingers. Now, in the light, he couldn't put it down to being afraid. And neither one of them was young. That just left one more reason. Harry didn't like that reason. But he wasn't sure he could deny it.

Draco glanced at him. He smirked. " _Scared, Potter?"_


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Harry wasn't sure what shifted between him and Draco, but something had. And it obviously was something major, because his face was inches from Draco's and neither one of them had any inclination to move away. So Harry moved his face closer, and he was kissing Draco Malfoy.

Harry wasn't sure how this had happened. It just happened. It felt wrong, but it was wrong in all the right ways and it was a wrong that Harry never wanted to stop, so he just kept kissing Draco, and Draco just kept kissing Harry, and both boys just kept kissing each other because neither one of them ever really wanted it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Sorry, i know everything is kinda OOC but i couldn't find ANY drarry fluff so I just wrote my own.**

 **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling (sadly)**

The thing about being the gryffindor seeker, is that you notice everything. You've trained your eyes to notice every little detail, and nothing, no glimmer of light or flash of movement, escapes your sight. Obviously, Harry was too oblivious to ever put this skill to good use, but it did mean that when he watched something he noticed things.

The way Draco's hair burned like a halo in the fiery sun, and had an unearthly glow in the moonlight. Harry noticed.

How every single one of Draco's teeth were pearly white and perfectly straight, and they way you could see every single one when Draco flashed one of his oh-too-rare smiles. Harry noticed.

The way Draco had mastered the perfect poker face, but if you looked close enough, and if you really knew him, you could see every emotion in his eyes. The way they turned a shade darker when he was sad, shown when he was happy, and seemed to turn into those of a wolf when he was angry. Harry noticed.

The way Draco's hand always seemed a few degrees colder than Harry's, and the way his palms were smooth except for the callus where he held his wand. Harry noticed.

The way he held his wand as if it were all he had, and he could never let it go. Harry noticed

Harry noticed everything about Draco. And everything Harry noticed, made Harry want to notice more.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ I really liked my Harry version of this, so i thought I'd make a Draco one :)**

 **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

The thing about being the Slytherin seeker is that you notice all the little things. You've trained your eyes to notice every little detail, and nothing, no glimmer of light or flash of movement, escapes your sight. And Draco planned to put it to good use.

Draco noticed things about Harry. He observed him. And he learned.

He learned that Harry never walked away from food. Ever.

He learned that Harry observed Draco just as much as Draco observed Harry, but with much less subtlety.

He learned that Harry didn't like small spaces.

He learned that Harry's body always seemed to be warm.

He learned that Harry broke his glasses several times a week, and without Hermione he would likely have to stumble around blind.

Draco learned about Harry. And he loved learning about Harry, almost as much as was beginning to think he loved Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love Hermione, so I need to put her in here somewhere :)**

 **All characters and placed belong to J.K. Rowling *sobs***

Hermione knew, in the way she always knew. She'd suspected since 2nd year when Harry's ming snapped to Draco as the Heir of Slytherin. She'd had a feeling in 6th year when Harry's obsession with knowing what Draco was up to verged on unhealthy. And she knew, she finally knew, when Harry saved Draco in the Battle of Hogwarts (twice.)

She could see it in the way his eyes drifted to Draco across the great dining hall.

She could sense it in the way Harry always made a point to argue Draco's side when the golden trio went over everything that had happened.

She could feel it in the way Harry began to seek Draco's presence after the war.

She could hear it in the way Harry's insults were only halfheartedly swung at Draco's side of the Grand Hall.

She didn't understand it, but she knew for a fact that Harry Potter was totally in love with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
